Wulf and Dani
by ferretlover111
Summary: Wulf gets brainwashed by Walker to capture Danny but he thinks Dani is Danny, so he captures her, and Valarie learns Danny's secret


Walker: Well, well, it's been a while, a long while, too long a while!

[Guards walk in, having Wulf captured]

Walker: So Wulf, how's it been being an escaped convict, my guess is it's been hard, being hunted down in the ghost zone, being hunted down in the human world, where does it end?

[Wulf scowls and faintly growls]

Walker: I've got a queston, how would you like to have one of those stop? I know how to make it, remember when i had you capture Danny Phantom, I want you to do that but with better results!

Wulf: NO, Phantom friend!

Walker: I had a feeling you'd be resistant, that's why I had this made (pulls out metal collar) remember that old shock collar I used, this ain't it, I had this thing whipped up espicially for you!

(Wulf jumps out and growls)

Walker: Guards restrian him!

(Wulf gets pinned down)

Walker: Now this won't hurt a bit, in fact, you'll like this...

(Puts metal collar on)

Wulf: (GROWLS) NO, NO, NO!

Walker: (Pulls out remote) Now, now, just hold on, when I press this button, you will feel a lot better about this... (pushes button)

(Wulf begins to glow, then he begins to struggle and growl, once he stops, Wulf opems his eyes and they begin to spiral)

Wulf: Master... (bows down)

Walker: Now that's more like it, now with you under my control I have not only regained a prisoner, but can regain another, Danny Phantom, thats where you come in.

Wulf: Friend?

Walker: Oh no, you belong to me now Wulf, and that means Danny Phantom is the enemy.

Wulf: Not friend?

Walker: That's right, now as my new pet I have a task for you...

Wulf: Yes master...

Walker: Fimd Danny Phantom, and bring Danny Phantom to master!

Wulf: Find Danny Phantom, bring ro master.

Walker: Wait, take this (hands ear piece) incase you need further orders, now what is your task?

Wulf: Find Danny Phantom, bring to master (claws a portal), find Danny Phantom.

[Intro]

Danny: Hey Val I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with us later?

Valarie: Sorry Fenton, I've got alot to do today, I'll see you later (she leaves)

Sam: Well I wonder what she's doing, I'd avoid going ghost tonite if I were you.

Tucker: Plus what if you get hit so hard you go back to human and she learns your secret!

Danny: I don't think that's gonna happen, plus it might not be so bad...

Sam: Can we please change the subject, we're gonna be late for the new "Night Terror on Horror Lake" movie!

Tucker: What a loss, remind me again why we are seeing that.

Danny: To get out of seeing my dad's new "invention", a ray that turns ecto plasm into fudge, I'm guessing it won't work, what a loss.

[In the woods]

(A portal appears and Wulf jumps out)

Wulf: Find Danny Phantom, bring to master, find Danny Phantom. (Wulf catches a strange scent and follows it)

[By Dani and a raccoon]

Dani: Oh hi little fellow, what are you looking at?

(the raccoon points to an apple on a tree)

Dani: Oh okay... (Dani blasts it down and it leaves with it)

Dani: Huh I love animals... (ghost scense gois off) what the...?

(Wulf appears)

Dani: Who are you?

(Wulf sniffs around and when he catches Dani's scent)

Wulf: Find Danny Phantom (GROWLS)!

[In the sky]

Valarie: Alright, let's find some ghosts, there's gotta be some ecto bear or some...

Dani: AAAHHHHHH!

Valarie: What the, was that, no it couldn't be (looks through her scope) Danielle? DANIELLE!

Hang on, I'm comming!

Dani: What do you want with me?

Wulf: Find Danny Phantom.

Dani: Yea I got that.

Wulf: Bring to master.

Dani: That just raises further questions.

Wulf: (In Esporanto) Master will be pleased his pet has handed master's enemy who is not friend!

Dani: Okay now your just...

Valarie: Yo Alpha, where's your pack!? (launches plasma net) Oh there it is.

Dani: Vararie! What are you doing here?

Valarie: Just doing my isial patrol, what are you doing in the woods all alone?

Dani: I've been stayinig in the woods because i have no where else to go, I mean I,ve got no family, but I've bonded with the animals like family, even with some wolves, but THAT never happened! Now I need to see the other Danny Phantom, he might know who that is.

Valarie: Ugh, fine, bit don't tell him I'm here, we don't really get along.

Dani: Then follow me.

[At Fenton's house]

Valarie: Fenton's house?

Dani: Yea where else? Now hide by the window

[In Danny's room]

Danny: Wow, they call THAT haunted, what a lame movie...

Dani: Guess who.

Danny: Danielle? What are you doing here?

Dani: I was hiding in the woods and out of the blue some giant wolf ghost came out and attacked me, he kept saying "Find Dani Phantom" and some weird stuff that sounded like gibberish.

Danny: Wait giant wolf ghost, was he big, deep voice, green hoodie?

Dani: That's exactly what he was.

Danny: That's weird, I know that ghost and he's not evil, I think I need to see him and ask him some questions.

(Valarie looks through the window)

Danny: I'm goimg ghost! (transforms)

(Valarie stops hiding)

Valarie: AH! Danny Fenton os Danny Phantom! (flies away)

Danny: Valarie wait! Huh, Dani wait here, I'll be right back! (flies off)

Dani: Well this is a great day, I'll just listen to some music while I wait, I mean this CD does belong to "Danny Fenton"(puts in CD player) It's good but man they sold out, talk about a great big fall.

(Claw portal appears and Wulf jumps out)

Dani: What the... AAAHHHH!

Wulf: Find Danny Phantom, (sniffs Dani) bring to master...

Dani: DANNY!

[commercial]

Danny: (flies back) Great I lost Valarie, but we've got bigger problems, Dani? Dani!

[In Walker's prison]

Walker: What is this!?

Wulf: Danny Phantom, not friend.

Walker: You've met Danny Phantom before and you bring me HER, Danny phantom is a him!

Dani: Ugh I am Danny Phantom, but with an i, I was cloned from his DNA and sense you don't need me I'll just be...

Walker: You're not going anywhere because...

Dani: Let me guess, I'm the bait right?

Walker: Um hum, now Wulf let the other Danny Phantom know Dani Phantom is here...

Wulf: Find Danny Phantom...

Walker: But make sure he doesn't know about your new collar's features, let him think you want to help, so basicily lie to your former friend.

Wulf: Yes master. (claws a portal and jumps through it.

Dani: And what exactly happens when "master" gets both, I mean it's not like he's gonna fly in and say "wow brainwashing my friend and capturing my cousin have convinced me that i should abide by your rules, please handcuff me!"

Walket: GUARDS! (numerous guards appear)

Dani: Okay "master" has a plan, hehe, ugh.

[In Sam's house, the bell rings]

Sam: (Opens door) Valarie what are...

Valarie: Save it manson, I saw Fenton change, amd I want o know everything, cause I know and he knows I know!

Sam: Ugh fine, come in to my house Valarie and let's talk aboit how my friend is 1/2 ghost, wow there's something I'd never thought I'd say.

[Danny flying through the woods]

Danny: Great now I gotta dind Wulf, Dani, and Valarie, (notices Wulf by the lake, presumably hurt) and it looks like I'm getting off to a great start.

Wulf: Friend, help, collar, hurt.

Danny: Well your English is improving, but how did Walker get you again and why did you attatck Dannielle?

Wulf: Walker wanted the girl, tried to warn, I lost her.

Danny: Where is she?

Wulf: Walker has her (claws portal) come...

Danny: Let's go save Dani (they both walk through)

[In Walker's prison]

Dani: Danny what are you doing here?

Danny: We're saving you, and you're welcome.

Dani: Danny it's a trap, you need to get out of here before...

Walker: Before the warden appears, amd Wulf, good job, I finally won!

Danny: Wulf, you're working for Walker, amd why did you attack Danielle, will somebody please tell me what's going on?

Dani: Walker wanted recenge on you and Wulf so he recaptured him, gave him some weird brainwashing collar, how else do you explain those creepy stair with swishing eyes, he had him go after you but sense we're the same peraon he caught my scent and had had to use me as bait, but it's not goong to work because I am gonna TEAR YOU ALL APPART! (her yelling becomes a ghostly whale) Oh, excuse me (cute face).

Wulf: (Ghostly whale briefly breaks him free) friend?...

Dani: (Noticing him) what the?...

Walker: Wulf, (Pushes button), Attack Danny AND Dani Phantom!

Wulf: (faint growl) yes master... (GROWLS) (lunges repeatidly)

Danny: What do we do? AAHHH! We can't fight him.

Dani: Not even if I wanted to.

(Valarie appears)

Valarie: Hey Fenton!

Danny, Dani: Valarie?

Valarie: Yo Beta I thought I already established the Alpha role in the woods (fires plasma ray at Wulf) Oh yea, that's right!

Dani: No it's not.

Danny: Valarie Wulf's not the bad g... AOUW!

Valarie: Uh really Fenton?

Dani: Ugh I's so sick of this story, Walker wanted revenge on Danny and Wulf for SAVING Avity Park, so he captured Wulf, gave him some collar that controls his mind or something and was sent th capture Danny but he caught my scent because we're the same person...

Danny: I'll explain later...

Dani: And then used me as bait, so if you want revenge, (shoots Walker) blast Walker!

Walker: Oh that's it, GUARDS!

(Numerous guards appear)

Valarie: Oh, this is gonna be good, I'll handle these goons, (fires missle) BOOM that's what I'm talking about!

Danny: Wulf I know your in there, a little, you need to fight the collar and then figjt Walker!

Wulf: (Blasts fire) Not friend...

Danny: Well that worked wonders, maybee if inzap the collar... (fires plasma ray)

Wulf: (Anger increasing) (GROWLS) NOT FRIEND!

Dani: Don't do that, Walker said that thing runs on ecto energy, you could end up doubling his obedience with just that! I know what to do... (whispers in Danny's ear)

[Back to Valarie]

Valarie: Yo warden, check this out, (shows guards incompasitated) I got your goons and now I need you!

Walker: Oh little girl, I'm afraid thats against the rules.

Danny: Don't tell me he's back on that again.

Dani: Valarie, keep him busy for a few minuets then leave the building!

Valarie: You got it girl.

Walker: It's rare that I have to do this but (fires fire at Valarie, and he misses)

Valarie: Oh big man, fighting for the first time! Can you even do this? (back flips and shoots him)

Walker: OUCH! I don't need to when I can do this... (hits Valarie with fire)

Valarie: AAHHHHH! (she falls down)

Danny, Dani: VALAR... AAHHHH!

Wulf: (GROWLS)

Walker: See kids (walks up to Valarie) this is what happens when you don't abide by my rules, Wulf, here's a treal!

(Wulf slow walks over)

Valarie: Hey warden, (he looks down in confusion) two things about me, 1 my suit is fire proof (blakst ectonet) and 2 teens love to break the rules, then again most teens don't spend their Thursday nights fighting in ghost jail against a brainwased wolf so... but we still got ya!

Dani: Nice job Val, now wait outside.

Danny: Youn don't want to see what's gonna go down.

(Valarie leaves)

Danny: On 3?

Dani: On 3!

Danny: 1

Dani: 2

Walker: What the...?

Danny, Dani: THREE...(a loud yell becomes two ghostly whales)

Wulf: (Struggling and growling, pulling off his hood)

(Valarie outside)

Valarie: I'm glad I chose to wait outside!

(Back inside, the whales end then Wulf slowly approaches Danny)

Wulf: Not frie... (the collar breaks off, his eyes stop swirling) friend?

Danny: Wow we should team up to defear an ecil warden who's controling a giant wolf more often, wow there's something I never thoughr I'd say.

Walker: Wulf, ATTACK Danny/Dani Phantom!

(Wulf slowly walks over to Walker's net, then throws him to the wall)

Wulf: (In Esporanto) You no longer have me as your pet!

Dani: Really? What did he just say?

Danny: Uh, Wulf (Wulf looks his way) friend?

Wulf: Friend, (walks over to Dani) (in Esporanto) I'm sorry, I regret my actions and appriciate you saving me, you are a friend as well.

Dani: (Blank face) Huh?

Danny: You're friends.

(Dani hugs Wulf)

Valarie: (From outside) Um hello, are we going home or what?

[The next day at school]

Tucker: And you didn't call us when you did all that?, Man we miss all the fun!

Danny: Fun?

Sam: But what about Valarie, she knows everything now, what happened with her?

Danny: I don't know, when we got back, she just flew off.

(Valarie walks over)

Valarie: Uh Fenton, can we talk, alone?

(Tucker and Sam walk off)

Tucker: See, we miss all the fun.

Danny, Sam: Fun!?

Valarie: Fenton: I just have one thing to say to you... my dad got his old job back and we're finally moving out of that horrible appartment!

Danny: Really, that's it, you're not mad at me?

Valarie: Manson told me everything, from the ghost dog to wasting my old suit, I know you're not evil, and don't worry, your secret's safe with me, and so is Danielle.

Danny: Huh?

(Flashback to last night)

Valarie: Dad did you hear something?

(They look in the hall and see Dani, crying)

(flashback ends)

Danny: So she's gonna stay with you?

Valarie: Yup, later Fenton.

(In the woods)

Dani: I can't stay for very long, but I just want you to know that you will be seeing alot more of me.

Wulf: Friend?

Dani: Friend! (flies away)

{Episode ends}


End file.
